La Vanille
by Park Hyesung - Akuro Yukou
Summary: Kim Ryeowook benar-benar sama sekali tidak membenci menjadi dewasa. Sungguh, ia berani bertaruh sejuta won kalau perlu. Hanya saja, yang dia benci adalah melihat Kim Jongwoon terlalu sibuk dalam dunia dewasanya. Lantas? "Berikan aku waktu satu hari." / YeWook Yaoi / Fict for Yesung's 31th Birthday / RnR please? :3


Sore hari yang tenang di sudut kota Incheon. Menikmati secangkir kopi menjadi salah satu pilihan untuk mengakhiri semua aktivitas yang melelahkan.

Tanpa memikirkan umur maupun asal usul, mereka semua berkumpul di Lá Café, menyantap sepotong Vanilla Cake sebagai cemilan yang mengeyangkan perut untuk beberpa waktu ke depan.

Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Ryeowook, yang berstatus sebagai warga asli Incheon pun tak ketinggalan di jejeran meja bundar itu. Saling melempar lelucon di balik jendela berhias bunga mawar.

Musik jazz yang mengalur di atas udara khas musim semi menjadi teman yang cocok bagi bias mentari sore yang memantul di atas permukaan laut bawah pelabuhan.

Begitu cantik, begitu mengesankan tawa mereka kala itu. Hingga setiap harinya Jongwoon maupun Ryeowook menetap sampai malam, lalu beralih makan malam di restoran yang keberadaannya tak jauh dari Café.

Kenangan itu kenangan yang tak terlupakan. Kenangan sepuluh tahun yang lalu selalu hadir ketika Ryeowook, yang kini bekerja sebagai Pattisier, melamun saat mengaduk isi mangkuknya.

.

.

.

**La Vanille © Park Hyesung**

**Artist characters is not mine but this story is mine**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menjadi dewasa bukanlah sebuah pilihan, melainkan suatu paksaan yang merengut segala bayangan kebahagiaan dalam benak setiap manusia.

Semakin dewasa, tawa yang dikeluarkan tidak seleluasa dulu, senyum palsu banyak terpajang demi keuntungan pribadi serta hujan air mata yang tidak habis membanjiri tanah setiap harinya.

Tapi bukan berarti Ryeowook benci menjadi dewasa. Karena menjadi dewasa, sama saja halnya dengan memulai kembali kehidupan baru. Tanpa membebani dan mengkhawatirkan orang lain, ia bisa menghasilkan uang dengan jerih payahnya sendiri.

Kim Ryeowook benar-benar sama sekali tidak membenci menjadi dewasa. Sungguh, ia berani bertaruh sejuta won kalau perlu. Hanya saja, yang dia benci adalah melihat Kim Jongwoon terlalu sibuk dalam dunia dewasanya.

Lantas?

"Berikan aku waktu satu hari."

Jongwoon mengangkat matanya dari setumpuk kertas di tangan kepada Ryeowook yang berdiri di pinggir mejanya.

"Berikan waktu satu hariiii saja untukku."

Menjalani hubungan selama sepuluh tahun mungkin terlihat melelahkan. Tapi sebenarnya tak separah itu, Ryeowook mencoba memakluminya.

Benar-benar sangat mencobanya.

Kim Jongwoon menjelma menjadi pria tampan beberapa tahun terakhir. Ia yang mengambil jurusan bisnis pun langsung mendapat peluang besar menjadi pengusaha.

Karena sekarang dia telah menjadi presdir di salah satu perusahaan berpengaruh di Seoul, waktu libur menjadi hal yang tak mungkin ia genggam sampai-sampai waktu tidurnya pun kadang terkuras demi membaca kertas-kertas itu.

"Tidak bisa." Tolak Jongwoon tegas sambil kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

Ryeowook tertohok, menjatuhkan diri ke atas kursi sambil menyahut, "Kau selalu bilang begitu."

"Kau yang selalu meminta di waktu yang tidak tepat, Ryeong."

"Kalau begitu kapan waktu yang tepat? Setiap bulan kau pasti ada proyek baru. Aku bosan mendengar alasan yang sama terus."

Jongwoon memijit kening sambil meraih _schedule _yang terletak di sisi kanannya. "Bulan ini juga tidak bisa. Banyak rapat dan pertemuan di luar negeri."

Saking kesalnya,_ namja_ mungil itu ingin sekali menjedotkan kepala ke meja. "Jongwoon _hyung_, kapan kau punya waktu untukku?"

Tanpa sadar, rengekan yang selama ini ia pendam terlontar keluar, mematungkan tindakan kekasihnya dalam menatap komputer.

"Ryeong," Jongwoon kembali mendesah, berusaha memberitahu soal pekerjaannya yang mungkin tidak pernah ada akhirnya. "Aku bukannya keluyuran tidak jelas, Ryeong. Tapi aku benar-benar sibuk."

"Tidak perlu menekannya, aku juga tahu kok." Ryeowook mengembungkan pipi dengan tangan terlipat. "Aku hanya bertanya kapan kau punya waktu luang. Masalah selesai kalau kau menjawabnya."

"Tapi, Ryeong," Pria tampan itu memilih menghentikan ucapannya sendiri untuk mengalah dan memeriksa kembali _schedule_nya yang penuh catatan daripada menempatkan hubungan mereka di ujung tanduk.

"Tanggal 24 aku kosong."

"24 apa?"

"24 Agustus." Jongwoon mengulangnya agar lebih jelas. Kemudian menatap Ryeowook lekat-lekat. "Itu artinya bulan depan, Ryeowook-_ssi_. Maaf sekali, tapi aku benar-benar sibuk."

Decakan tak bisa ditahan lagi oleh _namja_ bersuara tenor itu. Dengan sedikit membanting pintu, ia mengumpat, "Lihat wajahmu itu. Saking _sibuk_nya, dipenuhi kerutan jelek. Dasar bapak-bapak. "

Sadar tak sadar, Jongwoon memijit keningnya lagi. Bersandar membayangkan seketaris sampai _office boy_ di kantor melihat sikap kekanakkan Ryeowook. Lalu menciptakan gosip berisi dirinya bukan pria yang baik seperti orang banyak mengira.

"Tidak bisa disalahkan juga sih," Enggan memusingkannya, Jongwoon menorehkan sebuah tanda tamgan sebagai pengalihan.

"Aku yang terlalu egois."

.

.

.

Sesuai janji, Jongwoon akhirnya bisa sedikit lega dari jeratan kata 'sibuk' setelah menempuh satu bulan yang menyesakkan. Meski berarti dia masih harus membuat Ryeowook menunggu di depan rumah karena menghadiri rapat mendadak di pagi harinya.

"Jadi kita mau kemana?" Dengan balutan kemeja dan jas kantor, Jongwoon memutar kemudi mobilnya menuju jalan tol. Tidak mengerti kenapa harus melewati jalan bebas hambatan yang nantinya akan bercabang-cabang.

Tanpa mengalihkan mata dari jendela samping, Ryeowook menjawab, "Incheon. Aku ingin kita ke Incheon."

"Untuk apa kesana? Menemui keluarga kita?"

"Tidak, kita ke Lá Café."

"Lá Café? Bukannya sudah lama ditutup? Untuk apa kita kesana?"

"_Hyung_ cerewet. Jalankan saja mobilnya." Sergah Ryeowook sebal.

Pria bersuara berat itu hanya memutar matanya. Mengikuti kemauan sang kekasih daripada perjalanan mereka berakhir menjadi adu bacot.

Dalam dua jam mereka sampai di sana. Mereka hanya perlu melewati belokan, lurus hingga tempat tersudut dan sampailah mereka, Café yang terletak di mulut pelabuhan.

Sambil membantu Ryeowook menurunkan beberapa kantung belanjaan yang entah isinya apa, Jongwoon mundur beberapa langkah ke garis batas pelabuhan, memandang secara menyeluruh dari bangunan café bertingkat dua tersebut.

Seketika kenangan nostalgia memenuhi benaknya.

"_Hyung_, jangan melamun! Bantu aku, sini!" Seru Ryeowook memutar kunci pintu. Bau lembab langsung semerbak menyerbu, berlomba-lomba keluar melewati celah yang ada.

Sambil mengibaskan tangan, Jongwoon memeriksa keadaan dalam Café. Tak banyak yang berubah di sini. Wallpaper bergaris putih-abu, letak-letak perabotan yang sama, hingga mesin musik kuno berpiring hitam pun masih berdiri kokoh di sudut ruangan.

"Ugh, di sini bau sekali." Ogah-ogahan ia mencolek meja yang debunya cukup tebal.

Yang diajak bicara pun bergumam kecil. "Mungkin karena aku jarang ke sini."

"Hah?" Jongwoon berbalik menghadap Ryeowook yang memutar-mutar kunci dengan jarinya.

"_Hyung_ pikir kenapa aku bisa memegang kunci ini? Karena aku sudah membelinya."

"Membeli tempat ini? Kapan? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang?"

"Aku bilang kok. Tapi sepertinya waktu itu _hyung_ sibuk sekali." Cibir Ryeowook, berjalan memasuki dapur.

"Baiklah, kita lupakan masalah itu. Sekarang kita harus melakukan apa di sini?"

"Pertanyaan bagus." Ryeowook serempak melempar sapu dan kain lap—yang entah dari mana, padanya. "Untuk hari ini, _hyung_ bersantailah. Anggap saja kita sedang di rumah."

"Hng, maksudmu?"

Ryeowook tersenyum manis hingga matanya menutup. "Maksudku, ayo kita bersihkan tempat ini."

.

.

.

Dengan kemeja putih terlipat di siku, Jongwoon menyeka keringatnya. Menatap puas halaman luar yang kini telah bersih tanpa debu. Lantas ia menggiring sapunya mendekati pot berlapisi batu bata panjang di bawah jendela.

"Masih hidup..."

Mawar-mawar merah serta beberapa tumbuhan hijau merabat menghiasi jendela luar, Jongwoon bahkan tidak percaya jika mereka semua masih hidup. Masih bersemangat mencantikkan bangunan tua yang kini tidak dilirik lagi.

"Bagaimana rasanya membersihkan rumah?"

Suara Ryeowook dari arah pintu menganggetkannya.

Secepat mungkin ia menjauh dan mengekori kekasihnya masuk ke dalam yang bebas dari debu setebal satu senti. Ia tampak bangga melihat hasil kerjanya.

Labtas ia menghempaskan diri di kursi dapur terdekat dan menempelkan wajahnya ke meja, "Ini lebih melelahkan daripada kerja di kantor."

Ryeowook tertawa di sampingnya. "Itu karena _hyung_ lebih sering menggunakan otak dibanding otot. Begini saja sudah lelah, apalagi kalau kita sudah punya anak?"

"Hng, terserah saja." Jongwoon menegakkan diri dan keningnya berkerut melihat Ryeowook mengenakan baju Pattisier.

"Oh, aku mengerti sekarang." Ia langsung menyerobot membongkar beberapa kantung di atas meja. "Kita ke sini cuma untuk buat kue?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Balas Ryeowook sedikit ketus, mengeluarkan satu persatu bahan-bahan kuenya. "_Hyung_ sendiri kalau tidak mau membantu juga tidak apa-apa."

"Kenapa aku malah diusir?" Pria itu berdiri, bersikap seolah tak terima.

"Karena _hyung_ sibuk."

"Kau menyindirku?"

"Aku ngomong kenyataannya, _hyung_."

Jongwoon membuang napas. "Oke, oke. Aku akan membantumu."

Ryeowook hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil sambil meraih mangkuk.

Di wajah bosan Jongwoon, ia menyodorkan tangan. "Berikan aku susunya."

"Susu?" Dengan alis bertaut, ia menyodorkan sebotol kaca berisi cairan putih halus pada Ryeowook untuk dituang setengah.

"Tepung."

"Tepung?"

"Tiga vanilla beans."

"Vanilla beans?" Jongwoon merasa asing dengan istilah itu, dan setelah membingkar kesana-kemari, hanya ada satu kantung berisi batang cokelat yang unik.

"Apa ini... Vanilla beans?"

"Iya, _hyung_. Terima kasih."

Saat Ryeowok mengeluarkan batang-batang itu, wangi menyengat vanilla menusuk hidung Jongwoon. Berutung wangi itu lembut dan halus, sehingga ia tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya.

"Satu gelas gula, yang gelas ukurannya 250ml."

"Hng? Segelas ya?" Kalang kabut, lagi-lagi Jongwoon membuka mencari gelas yang dimaksud. Padahal, kalau mau mendongak, dia bisa menemukannya di lemari.

"Aduh, dimana ya?"

Entah kenapa pundak Ryeowook malah bergetar saat memalingkan wajah. Tangannya berusaha menutupi mulut dan sesekali melirik ekspresi ribet Jongwoon yang menurutnya konyol itu.

Dan rupanya seseorang merasa tengah dibodohi. Sambil sedikit membanting kantung, ia bertanya, "Ryeong, kau menyembunyikannya di mana?"

"Aku menyembunyikannya?" Tanya Ryeowook balik. "Bukannya sejak tadi pffft— ada di atas sana?"

Dengan kedongkolan tingkat dewa, Jongwoon menarik pintu lemari, meraih gelas, dan menyendokkan segelas gula kuat-kuat. "Nih, sudah!"

Ryeowook tak bisa menahan tawa nyaringnya lagi.

"Oke, oke... Kita lanjutkan. Ambilkan dua telur untukku. Iya, yang dikantung itu."

Masih dengan wajah tertekuk, Jongwoon menyodorkan dua biji benda lonjong padanya.

"_Hyung_, kemari sebentar," Tangan lentik itu mengibas-ngibas meminta mendekat dan Pak! Krak!—Salah satu cangkang telur terpaksa pecah karena terbentur kepala besarnya.

Ryeowook langsung melanjutkan tawanya lagi ketika Jongwoon menggosok salah satu kepalanya.

"Hahaha! Wajahmu lucu sekali, _hyung_!"

Sambil mengerjap bingung, Jongwoon baru menyadari ini kali pertama ia melihat Ryeowook tertawa lepas semenjak lima bulan terakhir. Dan bertanya-tanya sudah selama apakah ia tenggelam dalam genangan kertas sampai-sampai melupakan wajah manis kekasihnya ini.

"Sudah ah, nanti nggak selesai-selesai. Sini, berikan aku pengaduknya."

Jongwoon melakukan segala hal yang Ryeowook pinta hari itu. Pergi berdua, membersihkan café lama, dan membuat kue bersama.

Kapan terakhir mereka melakukan hal semacam ini? Jongwoon benar-benar lupa itu semua.

"_Hyung_," Ryeowook memanggilnya, kali ini dengan mencolekan adonan ke hidungnya iseng. "Kau melamun terus seperti badut. Lucu sekali."

"Cih," Jongwoon menarik sudut bibirnya, membalas colekan Ryeowook dengan segaris adonan di pipi tirusnya.

"_Hyung_!"

Dan aksi perang antar colek mencolek adonan pun terjadi.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, tunggu saja di luar. Aku mau membereskan ini dulu." Kata Ryeowook, membersihkan wajahnya dari sisa tepung dan adonan dengan handuk kemudian memberikannya pada Jongwoon.

"Biar ku bantu."

"Tidak perlu." Tolak Ryeowook halus, membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendorongnya keluar. "_Hyung_ sudah bekerja keras hari ini. Jadi silahkan tunggu di luar."

Dengan berat hati, Jongwoon berjalan menuju meja, meraih salah satu kursi dan duduk di atasnya. Cahaya hangat oranye langsung menyilaukan matanya tanpa ampun hingga ia terpaksa duduk bersandar sebentar. Lantas ia menunduk, melirik jamya yang menunjukkan jam setengah empat sore.

Secara mendadak, secuil memori lain mengambang dalam benaknya.

Dia tidak ingat kapan. Tapi dia merasa yakin pernah menunggu seperti ini dengan perasaan dan jam yang sama.

Saat itu, kalau tidak salah, adalah hari selasa. Jongwoon pulang duluan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang harus mengerjakan tugas piket dan mengikuti kegiatan klub.

Kala itu, mereka sedang bertengkar. Entah untuk masalah apa, Jongwoon juga tak ingat.

Kemudian, sudah seperti aktivitas hariannya, ia mampir ke Lá Café. Menyantap minuman maupun makanan yang sama seperti hari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Ia mendengus. Waktu itu perasaannya kacau sekali. Antara kesal sekaligus kehilangan. Sebab biasanya, dia selalu bersama Ryeowook.

Karena mereka selalu duduk di tempat yang sama, yaitu di meja samping jendela paling sudut, maka setiap kali Jongwoon mendongak, dinding berwallpaper bergarislah yang menjadi objek pertamanya, bukan wajah manis Ryeowook yang ia candukan selama ini.

Tanpa sadar, Jongwoon menghela napas, memandang keluar jendela sambil menggali lagi kenangan bagian 'bagaimana mereka bisa baikan waktu itu?'

Ah, kalau tidak salah, saat itu Ryeowook juga mampir ke sana. Selama sejenak, ia tertegun memegang gagang pintu dan akan berbalik pergi jika saja sambutan hangat _Ahjussi_ pemilik Café tak menghambatnya.

"Wah, kau baru datang? Kupikir kau sakit makanya Jongwoon datang sendiri. Sudah sana, dia sudah menunggumu sejak tadi lho."

Merasa tidak enak menolak, akhirnya dengan senyum paksa Ryeowook mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Jongwoon di antar oleh sang _Ahjussi_.

Meski pria paruh baya itu sudah menghilang, Ryeowook juga tak bisa pergi begitu saja. Karena sang pemilik Café sekaligus Pattisier utama itu pergi untuk mengambilkan kue gratis untuk mereka.

"Ini bukan karena dirimu. Ini karena _Ahjussi_." Ujarnya ketus sambil membuang muka.

Jongwoon pun melakukan hal yang sama. Berusaha menahan diri agar tak melirik wajah cemberut Ryeowook yang baginya manis itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya pulang ke rumah ini?"

Saat sedang asik-asiknya mengenang, tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook muncul dengan dua piring berisi potongan kue vanilla yang telah dihias garis zig-zag cokelat di atasnya kemudian meletakkannya di hadapan Jongwoon.

Tak lupa juga ia memberikan Macchiato Coffee sebagai penghilang rasa lelah. Lantas ia duduk dan menunggu jawaban dari Jongwoon.

Rumah... Dulu mereka seeing sekali menyebutnya rumah. Karena di setiap sore yang malas, mereka selalu di sini untuk melakukan bermacam hal. Praktek, bercanda, mengerjakan PR bahkan pernah menginap berdua sewaktu Jongwoon diusir dari rumah.

"Tempat penuh kenangan, bahkan lebih dari rumah sendiri. Rasanya menyenangkan." Jongwoon meneguk kopi ekspresso bercampur susunya kemudian melahap kue dengan sebuah garpu.

Rasanya enak sekali. Manis dan lembut. Dan matanya sontak menyipit—tersadar bahwa dari bentuk kue sampai bau-rasanya sama persis dengan buatan Pattisier. Duh, apa dia segitu tololnya sampai harus digigit dulu baru menyadarinya?

"Kalau kuenya?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan nada jahil seperti sedang mempermalukan Jongwoon.

Tapi Jongwoon berdeham penuh wibawa. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau kau benar-benar bisa membuat ini. Meski kelihatannya sederhana, tapi belum tentu rasanya sama. Satu resep, dua tangan dan pasti beda rasa. Aku salut ini bisa berasa sama dengan buatan _Ahjussi_."

"Bukan aku tapi kita yang membuatnya." _Namja_ mungil itu tersenyum. "Kopinya? Apa kopinya terasa beda?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Rasanya persis sama kok."

"Syukurlah." Ia menghembuskan napas lega dan menatap keluar jendela. Sejenak menyaksikan matahari yang menari di atas laut, bersiap-siap untuk tenggelam ke dasar samudera biru yang gelap.

"Kau mau?" Tanpa sadar, Jongwoon telah melahap semuanya dan menyisakan potongan terakhir untuk di suapkan pada Ryeowook.

Sejenak _namja_ cantik itu terdiam mengamati aodoran kue tersebut dan memajukan badannya untuk melahapnya. Sambil tersenyum ia menyeka beberapa krim dari mulutnya.

"It's same like we last came, right?"

"Yeah, it's not different after all." Jongwoon meneguk kopinya. "Anyway, kenapa jadi mendadak pakai bahasa Inggris?"

"Kupikir karena _hyung_ sering ke luar negeri, ada baiknya juga kalau aku membiasakan diri dengan bahasa laknat satu itu."

Jongwoon mengulum senyum. Paham bahwa Ryeowook benci bahasa Inggris dan tak akan pernah bisa memakai bahasa itu untuk kesehariannya. Tapi dilihat dari gaya pertanyaannya, pasti dia sudah belajar dengan keras.

"Aku membeli Cafénya tahun lalu." Ryeowook memulai percakapan setelah keheningan lewat sejenak. "Aku kesini setiap ada kesempatan. Untuk membuat beberapa resep baru dan menenangkan diri."

"Tahun lalu...? Sepertinya aku tak sibuk saat itu."

"Waktu itu, kalau tidak salah kau sedang mengerjakan produk baru atau apalah itu, sampai-sampai lembur tiga hari." Ryeowook mengingatkannya dengan nada yang sedikit sinis kemudian menmbahkan, "Aku datang saat malam kedua. Membawa kue Chocolate untuk kita berdua. Tapi tahu-tahunya kau terlalu nempel dengan komputer sampai melupakan keberadaanku."

Jongwoon bertampang seolah-olah aku-tak-ingat-pernah-melakukan-itu dan menutupinya dengan menyesap kopi. Gawat jika Ryeowook tahu dia melupakannya.

Mereka jarang bertengkar sebelumnya. Pernah tapi bukan bertengkar seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru pacaran, melainkan perdebatan panjang dengan titik berat yang sama.

Mereka jarang bertemu, Jongwoon selalu mengabaikannya dan sekarang Ryeowook mengeluarkan unek-uneknya secara halus agar mereka tidak berdebat.

Ya ampun, Jongwoon merasa menyesal sekarang. Kejamnya dia itu seperti dirinya sedang mengacuhkan pertolongan kekasihnya dari dalam jurang kesepian.

"_Ahjussi_ itu awalnya tak mau menjualkan Café ini pada siapapun. Karena banyak kenangan dan senyum para pelanggan di dalamnya. Aku mengerti jadi aku tak mau memksanya jika dia tidak mengijinkanku membeli tempat ini. Tapi saat aku bilang berniat membeli Café, dia tampak senang sekali. Wajahnya yang suram tiba-tiba cerah saat mengatakan, 'Tentu saja boleh! Kau pattisier sekarang. Pastikan kau menjaganya dengan baik!'."

Jongwoon menunggu Ryeowook menyesap kopinya.

"Kemudian aku memintanya mengajarkanku resep-resep yang pernah tertera di menu. Dia baik sekali dan terkadang menanyakan kenapa kau tak datang bersamaku atau bagaimana kabarmu. Aku hanya mengatakan kau sibuk dan dia menyarankan agar aku sering-sering menemanimu biar tidak berjamur."

Ekspresi Ryeowook lambat laun berubah riang. Senyum melengkung lebar dan bibirnya berceloteh hal-hal lain seperti selalu membersihkan tempat ini sendiri kemudian laba-laba jatuh ke mukanya atau bagaimana rasanya menanam bunga di pot luar ditengah sengatan matahari.

Jongwoon berusaha menyisakan satu ruang untuk moment ini di antara sejuta memori tak penting dalam kantor. Bertekad tidak mau melupakannya lagi.

Karena membuat Ryeowook kecewa berarti sama saja membunuh hidupnya sendiri.

"Ah, aku ingat sesuatu."

Tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook berdiri, menghampiri pemutar piringan hitam di sudut lain ruangan. Tangannya mengelus lembut kepala corong, seakan-akan sedang membelai kepala anaknya.

"Itu masih berfungsi?" Jongwoon yang sejak tadi diam pun turut mendekat. "Aku sudah membersihkannya tadi tapi karena takut rusak jadinya tak ku otak-atik."

"Ini masih bisa kok." Dengan cekatan Ryeowook memutar tuas Gramophone berukuran 33 1/3 itu hingga beberapa lama kemudian lagu jazz dalam sekejab merambat ke seluruh ruangan.

Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan bahu dan di sebelah kepala kemudian melangkah kiri-kanan, berputar-putar secara lembut.

"Kau... Menari?" Jongwoon melihatnya heran.

Ryeowook tetap melanjutkan langkahnya dan berkata, "Ini waltz." sambil memejamkan mata menikmati.

Beberapa lama Jongwoon hanya mengamati dan begitu Ryeowook berputar di dekatnya, ia menarik kedua tangan itu. Menggenggamnya dan meletakkan salah satunya ke bahu sementar sisa tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang pinggang ramping didepannya.

"Asal kau tahu, aku juga bisa." Bisik Jongwoon pelan, membuat Ryeowook membuang wajah malu.

Sudah lama sekali tak sedekat ini. Kalau mendadak nempel begini, Ryeowook salah tingkah, panik tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

Untuk sesaat, keheningan yang melanda mereka diisi dengan tarian dan musik. Mereka cuma bergerak mengikuti insting sampai perahan lagu macet-macet seperti kaset rusak dan mereka kehilangan lagu untuk menjadi pengiring.

"Ah, aku jadi merasa kasihan pada pelayan yang bertugas memutar itu." Cepat-cepat Ryeowook melepaskan diri, menyuruh Jongwoon duduk sambil kembali memutar tuasnya. "Pasti repot sekali agar tetap berputar."

Kali ini Ryeowook memutar tuasnya dengan isi piringan hitam lain dan membawa dirinya beberapa langkah ke tengah.

Rajutan sejuta melodi kembali mengisi keheningan, menajamkan sepasang obsidian Jongwoon saat Ryeowook meletakkan gepalan tangannya di depan mulut.

_Remember that Café_

_Just right around the block_

_They always had the vanilla cake_

_On lazy afternoon_

_We'd watch sunlight peaking trough those lush ivy vines_

_Sitting by the windows, roses in full bloom_

Jongwoon mendengar nyanyainnya dengan seksama. Dan merasakan sebuah dorongan yang berat serta menyesakan dari dalam paru-parunya. Bagaikan sebuah kerinduan yang mendadak meledak. Semua kenangan menari-menari bebas dalam benaknya.

_Macchiato and a slice of vanilla cake_

_It's easy to forget the rest of the world_

_Slow music fills the air_

_An old record's spinning round and round in the dim light_

_Drowsier 'n drowsier we get_

_Look how the time flies_

_But it's not like we need to care _

_Relax, there's nothing worth worrying about_

_You sipped the last drop_

_Although your cake is not yet finished_

_You always saves the last bite for me_

Suara Ryeowook yang manis khas perempuan, membuat kenangan masa lalu mereka jauh terasa lebih manis. Ditambah lagi dengan gerakan-gerakan tangannya yang sederhana memeragakan kejadian itu.

_Now we've all grown up _

_Oh how long has it been_

_Since we moved far from that little Café_

_You're always busy with_

_All those little things in your life; I wonder if you_

_Remember that vanilla cake_

Ryeowook menyindirnya. Persis sekali sampai menorehkan rasa bersalah pada hati kecilnya. Tapi dia punya alasan pasti kenapa dia bekerja sesibuk itu untuk kekasihnya. Andai saja...

_That's half a cup of milk and one cup of fine white sugar_

_Two eggs and two cups of flour, a stick of butter_

_And last but not the least_

_Add there vanilla beans to the mix_

_Sweet aroma fills my whole kitchen_

Entah kenapa seolah-olah seperti sedang menonton sebuah drama, bayangan-bayangan samar di dapur tadi lewat di depan matanya. Bahkan bau vanillanya saja masih terasa dari kue Ryeowook yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

_I have to admit_

_It was no easy feat_

_But I just want to see you smile again_

_Life's not a race with time_

_Never forger to take a break every now and then_

_To savor the tiny moment_

_To savor the tiny moment_

_To savor the tiny moment_

Musik pun berhenti saat Ryeowook membungkuk hormat dengan tangan di dada. "_Eottheoke_, _hyung_? Aku membuatnya sendiri saat melamun mendengarkan musik ini."

Jongwoon menahan tohokannya lewat batuk, beranjak berdiri menghampiri Ryeowook dengan ketukan sepatu serta wajah datarnya membuat siapapun merinding. Apalagi lengannya dengan sigap menghimpitnya ke tembok.

"_H-Hyung_...?"

"Kenapa menunduk? Angkat wajahmu"

Suara berat dan menuntut itu tak kuasa Ryeowook tolak. Jadi dengan agak kaku-kaku, dia mendongak dan langsung terkunci pada obsidian hitam yang menatapnya seribu arti.

Sejujurnya sepasang kaki pendek itu gemetar hebat, lemas tak berdaya dan terpaksa menegak untuk alasan tidak jelas. Saat tangan kanan Jongwoon membelai pipinya, detak jantungnya seakan mau pecah saat itu juga.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Ryeong. Semuanya. Semuanya kau kerjakan dengan baik." Jongwoon menempelkan kedua kening mereka hingga Ryeowook semakin salah tingkah.

"Ehm, y-yah terima kasih."

Jongwoon tersenyum lembut sejenak sebelum berlirih, "Maaf," pada kebingungan Ryeowook. Tangannya berhenti mengusap, dan hanya menangkup satu pipinya agar Ryeowook tetap bertahan mendongak.

"_Hyung_? Kenapa–"

"Maaf. Sepertinya aku terlalu lama meninggalkanmu."

"_Hyung_..." Ryeowook membelai surai Jongwoon, merasakan ada penyesalan dalam di setiap jengkal katanya. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

"Kata-kata dan nyanyianmu barusan cukup membuatku sadar. Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Sudah, lupakan saj–"

Jongwoon memiringkan wajah, membungkam kedua bibir itu dengan ciuman lembut yang lambat laun berubah menuntut dan penuh nafsu.

Ryeowook sendiri tak kuasa menolaknya. Ia merindukan setiap setuhan Jongwoon yang dulu bisa ia dapatkan tanpa harus dipancing dulu.

Argh, benar-benar persetan tumpukan kertas kontrak itu.

Ryeowook bahkan berharap waktu berhenti berjalan agar mereka tetap berdua seperti ini. Tanp ada seorang pun yang dapat menganggu mereka.

Di bawah sinar mentari sore yang akan segera hilang dari pelupuk, serta warna-warni lampu yang berasal dari ujung pelabuhan, mereka sepakat untuk melupakannya.

.

.

.

**Epilog**

"Ini baru Ryeong-ku." Jongwoon mengacak surainya saat _namja_ pendek itu membawakan berpiring-piring menu makan malam. Bau vanilla yang tadinya kental kini bercampur aduk dengan bau daging yang menggoda selera.

Ryeowook hanya mengeluarkan suara mengerung dan duduk di atas kursi yang sudah Jongwoon tarik untuknya.

"Jadi, apa kita juga akan menginap di sini?" Jongwoon memulai pembicaraan lain. Tangannya yang mungil memotong sebuah daging steak menggunakan garpu dan pisau secara terampil.

Andai saja Jongwoon tahu Ryeowook merengut melihat keterampilannya yang hebat itu. Setidaknya ajari cara makan elegan begitu dong. Dasar pria tidak peka.

"Sebenarnya mungkin asik menginap di sini, tapi karena dari awal aku tidak merencanakan akan menginap, aku tak mempersiapkan–"

"Di mobilku ada. Minggu lalu aku pergi _camping_ dengan rekan kantorku."

"Hah?" Ryeowook membanting kecil pisaunya. "Pergi camping dengan rekanmu saja bisa, kenapa denganku tidak bisa? Atau, kenapa tidak mengajakku sekalian?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku ada... Aduh, bagaimana jelasin–"

"Aku bercanda." Sela Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya sambil tersenyum nakal. "Meski aku tidak pergi ke kantor, kadang aku menelpon seketaris Lee. Kau _camping_ saat itu karena ingin mengambil hati presdir lain untuk sahammu 'kan?"

Jongwoon melengkungkan bibirnya, terkekeh. "Ah, kau benar-benar tahu apa masalahku. Lalu kenapa tidak melamar jadi karyawan di kantor eoh?"

"Tidak, aku khawatir skandal semacam 'Presdir Kim dari perusahaan Ddanbong melakukan piiip di dalam kantor' akan meledak di _headline_ koran."

"Apa aku kelihatan semesum itu?"

Sontak keduanya tertawa setelah saling bertatapan sengit. Lantas melanjutkan cara makan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"Oh ya, _hyungie_," Ryeowook teringat sesuatu, segera ia aduk-aduk isi tas yang ia sampirkan di kaki meja dan terletaklah kotak merah marun berukuran sedang.

"Saengil chukae, Jongwoonie _hyung_!"

Lagi-lagi pria dua puluh lima tahun ini tertegun dan tak segan-segan menepuk jidatnya keras. "Astaga, aku lupa hari ulang tahunku sendiri!"

"Eh? Kupikir kau mengajakku keluar karena ingat ulang tahunmu!"

Jongwoon mengakui kepikunannya dengan terkekeh kecil, dan menarik pita yang telah diikat cantik oleh Ryeowook.

"Dasi dan jam tangan baru? Ah, kurasa jam tangan ini masih bagus."

Ryeowook tampaknya tak suka dengan jawaban Jongwoon. "Aku tidak tahu harus beli apa lagi. Tidak mungkin 'kan aku membelikanmu boneka?"

"Tapi kau bisa membelikanku mp3 baru, Ryeong. Aku stres kerja, kau tahu, bukannya kekurangan aksesoris. Butuh musik ballad semacam ini." Jongwoon menunjuk gramophone itu dengan jempolnya.

"Ya sudah, lain kali kau saja yang membeli hadiah ulang tahunmu sendiri–"

Jongwoon mengecup bibirnya hingga terdiam lalu kembali duduk. "Aku bercanda."

"Cih," Wajah manis itu merah padam. "Aaaah! Kau menyebalkan!"

Jongwoon tertawa puas dan saat mengingat sesuatu, ia bergumam, "Ah, berarti tidak bisa sekarang."

"Apanya yang tidak bisa sekarang?" Rupanya gumaman itu terdengar oleh Ryeowook.

"Tidak... Itu hanya... Oke, baiklah." Jongwoon mengalah pada tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak ungu tua bergaria tengah putih terang dari sakunya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin sekarang, berhubung ini hari ulang tahunku, tidak lucu 'kan merayakan dua moment penting sekaligus dalam satu hari?"

"A-apa maksudmu?" Ryeowook menganga antara mengerti tidak mengerti dan percaya tidak percaya.

Jongwoon menarik penutup kotak itu dari depan dan sebuah cincin berhias berlian azure menyilaukan manik karamel sang _namja_ mungil.

"Ayo kita ulang dari awal lagi. Kita ulang semuanya lagi, dalam sebuah pernikahan."

Ryeowook menangkup wajahnya kaget. Dia ingin menangis, dia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Jongwoon, sibuk mencari uang hanya untuk—

"Jongwoon _hyung_!"

—mengikatnya dalam sebuah pernikahan yang suci dan abadi.

.

.

.

**The End**

Akhirnya selesai~ Setelah seminggu dengerin lagu yang sama (yang sempet terganggu oleh lagu lain) akhirnya FF ini selesai juga~ Story ini terinspirasi dari lagu La Vanille - Chalili. Ah, Hye bahkan iri dengannya. Inggrisnya bagus sekali ;;;

Ngomong-ngomong, HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR YESUNG~ Gak terasa udah 31 tahun ya. Padahal mukanya kelihatan masih muda, jangan-jangan korupsi umur kali tuh. Dan Hye berharap Yesung atau Ryeowook posting foto selca ;~;

Yosh~ Yang mau chat sm Hye silahkan follow YWDK21403 atau add bbm 7CA23BFC (ceritanya promosi hahaha)

Last, mind to review? ^^


End file.
